And We're Off
by Boo's Castle
Summary: Who wouldn't be bored after an adventure with the Hero from the Sky. Join Heather in another adventure as she helps, in her own devilish way, with the Grand Magic Games. She randomly yells for Gray to put his clothes on, but how did she know? How will the team react to her awesome but random personality? (Don't have to read Snapping Isn't Always a Good Past Time)
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! Here's the rewrite! I hope it's better than the original :D Anywho, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Agh! I'm soooo bored!" I complain. Hello! My name is Heather Braun. Braun is pronounced like bronze but of course without the z sound. A few weeks ago… actually, it was yesterday in real time, but in my head it had been a few weeks; anyway, I found out I had this ability to go in and out of games, movies, books, and shows. Therefore, stopping time here and making an adventure in whatever world I wanted basically. My last adventure had ended a few hours ago; me leaving my newfound friends with Ghirahim forced into a pink sparkly dress; but I was already bored out of my mind. One does not simply venture into Skyloft, call a Demon Lord a prostitute in Skyview Temple, make a giant flaming rock eat spicy food in Eldin, and get thrown off into an abyss by said prostitute, who insists I call him Ghirahim; without feeling the horrible emotion of boredom afterwards. I sigh again, how do you get out of boredom after that?<p>

I face palm. With another adventure of course! A smile sets on my face as I snap into the next adventure… No, literally, I snapped. And that was when I realized this whole adventure thing had its downfall. I am currently falling out of the sky while mentally kicking my own ass. I really need to learn how to not fall out of the sky.

"What the bloody hell?! Why does it always seem like I'm falling out of the bloody sky more than a professional skydiver does in a year?! I must be mental. In any case, since there is nothing else I can do to save my sorry ass, I'll do the most logical thing… HELP! I'M FALLING AND I CAN'T GET UP… I MEAN STOP!" I shout out, damning the life alert commercials, hoping anybody heard me, I swear, this is the only defect of having this power. You'll see why in do time, in do time.

I hear footsteps below me and I sigh in relief, at least I know which way I'm falling. Wait… if I can hear the footsteps… that means… I refused to look down at my own demise. (A/N: haha, see what I did there? Demise? Route E, heh. Or if you played or read my other story, Demise as in the last boss in Skyward Sword.)

Suddenly I felt tiny paws on my back and a change of direction as the air around me slows to a stop; or maybe I do… Hmm. I stay suspended in air, catching my breath and trying to get the beating of my heart to slow down.

"Nice catch, Happy!" A boy with pink hair yells. I would've have smiled if I wasn't, you know, SUSPENDED 15 FEET OFF THE GROUND IN THE HANDS OF A CAT THAT COMPLAINED ABOUT LUCY BEING TO HEAVY!

"Aye sir!" Happy yells and sets me on the ground carefully.

"Thank you sooo much!" I exclaim and turn to Natsu with a huge grin plastered on my face. I swear, I was going to start fangirling. Oh fuck it, I glomped him and he caught me. Well damn, so much for that glomp.

"Natsu! You can't just run off like that!" A blonde complained, gasping for air as she rested with her hands on her knees.

"What's up with you all of a sudden Flame Brain?" A boy with black hair exclaims, running up. Obviously ignoring my presence.

"What was that Ice Princess?" Natsu exclaims. Oh boy, here we go. I quickly let go and slowly back away. I then turn to Happy with a small smile and pick him up.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to comprehend that, stupid." Gray retaliates. I merely just face palm.

"Guys! Please stop fighting!" A girl with blue hair exclaims. Ah, Wendy, always trying to stop fights. Awe, she's so cute. I want to hug her… I wonder…

"Natsu, Gray. Stop it this instant." A red head demands with stern voice. And while Wendy is the most adorable one, Erza has the authority to stop them. They immediately stop and act buddy, buddy. Oh jeez, that deserves another face palm.

"Uhm…" I say in a small voice trying to contain my laughter. Everybody turns to me who still has Happy in my hands. He looks really happy for some reason… Heheheh, Happy looks happy, wow, sorry for that. Natsu grins over at me; acting like he never forgot I was there. I roll my eyes at him and smile at the rest of them.

"Hello, I'm Heather Braun, nice to meet you." I smile. "Finally." I say under my breath. I look down at Happy and he is eyeing my bag that is loosely around my waist. I sigh, that's why he hasn't tried getting out of my arms.

"Really? Gosh, you are a cat." I say, shifting him to one arm and digging through my bag while the group gave me really strange looks. I first pull out some yellow and black ribbons before putting them back in.

"Che, I need those a few hours ago." I then pulled out a sword and didn't notice everyone else getting tense till I put it back in. "So that's where that went." I say under my breath. I then pull out a poke ball and blinked. "What?" Shaking my head, I put it back in. Next was a grenade. "For the love of all things unholy!" I shove it back in before grabbing something that was wrapped in saran wrap. I pull it out with a triumphant look and hand it to him. "Don't forget to unwrap it." He nods at me and jumps out of my arms.

"Fish!" He exclaims happily.

"I'm Natsu!" He announces with gusto while pointing to himself with his thumb. Apparently he didn't think it was that weird as him being the first to talk. "That's Erza, Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and Charles." Natsu points to each person respectively. I smile at them.

"So uhm…. I have a question actually." They all look at me as I state this.

"What is it?" Erza questions.

"Which way to the Fairy Tail guild… I'm sort of lost." I admit sheepishly. It was quiet for a moment before they all laughed, I'm going to assume, good-naturedly.


	2. Nori

**Hey! I am so sorry for the delay, but without further ado, my revised chapter! And I believe it's a _lot_ better. Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Gray." I said not looking up from my book.<p>

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Clothes." I simply stated, turning the page in my book.

"What? Oh crap!" He yelled, freaking out at lack of clothing. I rolled my eyes and continued reading. When I got to the guild with the group today, the master wasn't in, so I ended up with a book I found in my bag; and with that, I seated myself at a table in a corner.

I scooted my chair back not looking up, and Natsu slammed into the part of the wall I was just sitting in front of. He got up and jumped back into the fight that was happening, and I scooted back to where I was previously without diverting my attention from the book. I was reading about the types of magic and wondering which I would be able to do. Maybe I should ask Cana… Yeah, that might be the best bet I have.

"Canaaaa!" I yelled out, putting my book on the table. She looked up at me.

"Yeah?" She asked, taking a swig from her mug.

"Can you help me? I need answers!" I had a tone of whining, but only a little bit. She sighed and came over taking out her cards from… actually, I don't know where she kept them. Natsu also introduced me to everyone earlier, so it wasn't really suspicious how I knew her name.

"What do you need answers for?" She questioned as she sat down.

"Erm… I kind of don't know what type of magi I can do…" I laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of my head.

"…Okay…" She looked at me with a questionable look. "Why… why do you want to join a magic guild?" She inquired me with a look that screamed 'dumb ass!' I just gave her a smile as an answer and she let her head flop on the table. After picking her head up, she rolled her eyes at me and set her cards down on the surface of the table. She heaved a sigh as she started reading her cards thinking it was pointless. She widened her eyes a bit before returning them to normal and turning her gaze to me. "I don't know what it means, it's very… cryptic… I guess would be the word. Revert to the past when a test was taken, and your answer lies there." My eyebrows scrunched together as I thought back to any type of test it could be talking about.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as the answer became clear to me. I had taken a Fairy Tail mage quiz previously in the year. That must be what it's talking about! So, I was a celestial mage? This ought to be fun. But where the hell am I supposed to get my celestial spirits or whatever? Hmm, this is quite puzzling. Cana was giving me a puzzling look that I just smiled at and shook my head saying forget about it.

"Uhm… All right, anyway. These cards here are saying something that doesn't pertain to magic though, but I'm sure you'll find it helpful. Open the door, a friend from your last journey will be waiting, and more will come later, but beware an enemy approaches." She shrugged and stood up. "Well there ya go. I'm going to get more booze." Se walked towards Mira Jane to get another drink while I pondered about what Cana told me. I abruptly stood up and dashed for the door, throwing it open and running into someone. We both ended up in a heap on the ground from the impact, with me on top of the person I ran into. Groaning; I sat up, holding my head and looking down at Nori.

"Hi?" She quietly stated as a question and blinked up at me.

"NORI!" I shouted once I fully recognized who it was. I awkwardly threw my arms around Nori as I was now sitting on her.

"H-Heather… C-can't breath…" She managed out. I let go automatically and stood up. I offered my hand, which she took and she got onto her feet.

"Sorry." I answered while laughing loudly.

An arm draped over my shoulder and Nori stepped back and looked away shyly.

"Who's this?" Natsu asked, peering at Nori.

"One of my best friends, Nori! Nori, this is Natsu. He's a dragon slayer." I exclaimed while Natsu puffed out his chest in a proud way. I then grabbed Nori's wrist, and removed Natsu from my persons.

"Oh, Heather." I hear my name come out in a soft voice behind me. I turn to Nori with a raised eyebrow. "Some guy gave me these and said to give them to you. He was wearing a trench coat with a collar that hid his face, and a fedora, so I don't know who it was… but… here." She held her hand out with a pouch and a belt to me. I smiled at her and relieved her from holding it.

"Thanks! But you should know better than to take candy from strangers." I slightly scolded her with a smile on my face. She looked away with a blush.

"Come on, we got to get you out of that shy composure." I pulled her into the now quiet room. I waved at everybody with a smile as I gently tugged Nori in front of me.

"Guys, this is Nori, Nori… this is everyone. Now, go say hi!" I gently pushed her towards the group.

"What are the consequences if I don't?" Nori looked back at me with her green-hazel eyes that were filled with nervous tension. She also had brown shoulder length hair that was up in a hair tie with a green ribbon, matching her shirt. She was at least 5'6", which is 3" taller than me. Damn my shortness and me. I heaved out a sigh and turned my own hazel eyes with determination.

"I will drag you to the cutest guy in here and make you converse with him after telling him that you stalked him about five years ago. Not to mention the fact that you fell deeply in love with him after stealing his underwear." I whispered in her ear and she gave an audible gasp and jerked her head back with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't!" She whispers back in a horrified tone. I just smile innocently and her eyes go wider before scrambling away from me to talk to the first person she comes across which happened to be Lucy. She shyly socializes and I smiled, she is too adorable. I mean, what are friends for?

I walked back outside with the pouch and belt in my hand. I sat down on a stump and opened the pouch finding several bronze keys, much to my bewilderment. I picked out a key with an eye and three triangle-looking things above the eye as eyelashes, while a teardrop falls below the middle of the eye. It was the symbol of Sheikah, or shadow folk from Zelda. I examined it closely while deep in thought in how to summon this particular one. Hmm, well if it was anything like a celestial wizard, it should be easy. I threw the key up in the air, making it spin; I then caught it and thrust it forward, twisting it like I was unlocking a door.

"Open! Gate of the shadow folk! Sheik!" I yelled out, and to my surprise, Sheik did a front flip over me and landed in a crouch. Sheik then stood and turned to meet my gaze.

"You called?" She questioned. I nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah… I think… I was seeing how it worked… so erm, do I have to make a contract or something. Because I don't think I can split my soul into multiple pieces for each of you to have." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"No, that is not necessary. We are here to serve you, any other action would be unnecessary. If that is all, I will be taking my leave." Sheik pronounced then jumped into the air as I nodded uncertainly at her, disappearing after throwing a deku nut to blind me.

"Show off." I mumbled before venturing inside to see how Nori was faring.


	3. Six!

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long with the new chapters and updates ._. I really don't mean to do it. I will add the time skip later on because I just want to update this chapter, and Heather is obviously not going to the celestial world. Anyway, hope you enjoy this updated chapter :3**

* * *

><p>I looked over my fairy tail emblem that I had them put on the right side of my chest, near my collarbone. It's somehwere easily exposed without being out of my comfort zone. Aside from that, it was light green and all fabulous. I was, at the moment, walking around the guild looking for Nori.<p>

"Norrrriiiii! Nooooorrrrriiii! Nori!" I attempted to be heard over the ruckus, but obviously went unheard.

"That's it!" I pull out a key with a badger on the top with a yellow,fanciful H behind the animal. "Open gate of the Hufflepuff, Cedric!" I yelled out as I make a slashing movement with the hand holding the key and Cedric Diggory popped out in front of me. Cedric was a tall and well built male that had dark hair and grey eyes, at that moment he was sporting a black jacket, white shirt underneath, and some jeans. His Hufflepuff scarf was wrapped around his neck which makes me think it was cold wherever he was.

"Hello, what can I do for you, Heather?" I give the British wizard a sheepish smile and rub the back of my head.

"It's actually sort of simple... But can you find Nori for me? I can't find her in this sea of people!" With a nod, he disappears into the fighting crowd I have been dodging. His British accent _is_ adorable though, it's something about foreign guys that are just attractive.

"Is that all you needed?" Cedric asked, popping out in front of me once again. I smiled at him and nodded as Nori was passed over to me, like a child might I add.

"Thanks Ed- I mean Ced." I smiled politely. It was a bad habit to call him by his Twilight persona between my friends and I that I need to fix. With a smile at the boy, which he returned, he disappeared with a small pop.

"Nori…" I sighed and relaxed my composure.

"I have been looking for you for like an hour! I was starting to think we were A, starting to play hide and seek, or B you were avoiding me!" I stated. "Although, I wouldn't mind playing hide and seek, now is not the time!" I yelled out trying to get back on topic and slightly shaking her by the shoulders.

"Maybe I was avoiding you." She mumbled, but then smiled at me in a joking manner. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, okay, well, it's time for food so…" I grabbed her hand and led her over to the bar, taking a seat near the end. I had ordered food for us before I went looking for Nori, and when said girl sat down next to me, Mira-Jane set down some food for us. I smiled up at her in gratitude. I _really_ love food.

"Thanks Mira!" I exclaimed. She smiled and walked away as I start eating my food, going at a faster pace then my companion, resulting in me finishing before her.

"So, question." She looked at me as she took another bite, signaling me to go on.

"Can you still change into a sword, or is that out the window?" She blinked at me, and then swallowed.

"Uhh... That's out the window. But I wouldn't be surprised if I could reequip. I mean, logically that is the best option for me right?" I nodded and then pouted my lip.

"That means I have to use my secret weapon more often..." I whined then shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well, not like I'm complaining." Nori's palm met her face.

"Sorry for being an inconvenience." Her soft voice held a sarcastic tone with it that she doesn't normally show people. I grinned at her. My secret weapon was a bracelet with the triforce symbol that could change into weapons. Just in case something was to happen that I needed a weapon at moments notice, it was there. It was really awesome too, I had Gondo, the black smith in Skyloft, make it for me when I was there. He's really amazing at his work. I had a plethora amount of weapons that I barely use because I had other methods of fighting, aka the now no more sword Nori! Especially with the magical properties in this world, I can hold more in its storage. So that's a plus! And now, I had my keys some strange guy in a trench coat had gave Nori to give to me! That didn't sound strange at all. The guild master Makarov had sat down on top of the bar next to the both of us and had a beer in his hand.

I reach over to Nori while bopping her in the nose and she looks taken aback for a moment.

"Uh... H-Heather?" The girl nervously stutters out. I just smile at her and lean back with a nonchalant air while sticking a french fry in my mouth. Nori blinks then looks down at her plate only for her attention to snap back to me.

"You stole a fry." Her accusing tone didn't go unnoticed by me as I smiled innocently.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, honey." Nori's face turns pink as she blushes and looks away.

"Will you stop with that honey stuff?" I just keep smiling at her as she lets out a sigh and turns to face me. "It's embarrassing to be coddled over like a child." A blank face is all she receives as I don't quite understand what she meant. I hear laughing from next to me and I turn to look at the culprit.

The master just chuckles again. "You guys are going to fit in just fine." I give him a big grin and an enthusiastic nod as Nori says a quiet "thank you sir" fall from her lips. I snicker at my companion's shyness before turning back to Makarov and starting a conversation about trivial things. The talk was very interesting, and it ranged from him desperately asking not to make the apology letter to the council grow bigger to me describing my past adventures with a hero in green. He was interested in my descriptive retelling, and laughed a few times about some of the things I admitted to doing. He was a really cool guy, and he really wasn't as pervy as the show made it seem. Yeah, his eyes wondered once, but that was it. The noise level wasn't that loud because Natsu and Gray weren't here, that is until Romeo and his dad started fighting.

"We've got to do it!" The younger mage started yelling at his dad.

"No way, no way, no way, now way! I absolutely disapprove of this! We decided we'd never participate in that again!" Macau yells at his son. Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Happy, and Charles walked in at the moment. I waved at them earning a smile from the girls and a wave from the guys. I turn back to the fighting father and son.

"You don't have any authority to decide anymore, Dad! You're not the master anymore!" Ouch. That's a blow to his ego.

"I'm saying this as a member of this guild! Everyone for not participating, raise your hands. A total of eight hands went up, counting Asuka. I accidentally tuned them out as I stared at the ground. Hmm, that means I have three months to get used to my magic before the whole dragon thing, _and_ I can spend it on a beach. Nice! My get pulled from my thoughts when a very loud uproar went through the guild.

"Fairy Tail will become the number one guild in Fiore! Yeah!" I blinked then realized how much the conversation blew by and ended up smiling with a sheepish "yeah".

"But... do you really think you can win with your magic power as it is now?" The master piped up from beside me. Ouch, another hurt pride?

"If we win the guild gets 30,000,000 jewel prize!" Romeo states with a conniving look on his face. Ooh, manipulative, that one is.

"We're going!" The master exclaims with a off put grin and a finger in the air as if finalizing it. Which, it sort of is...

"Master!" There was a bunch of half hearted attempts to change the master's mind until Natsu asks when the event is taking place.

"In 3 months!" Romeo answers his question with enthusiasm.

"That's plenty of time! We'll get ourselves into shape by then! Fairy Tail will once again be the number one guild in Fiore!" Natsu states with his fist a flaming. A lot of encouraging words and excitement energy spreads throughout the guild.

"Team Fairy Tail! We're gonna take part in the grand magic games!"

~Time skip that I'll include as an extra chapter~

"Alright… I'm going to announce the six members who will participate in the Grand Magic Games as our representatives." It became quiet to increase the tension, and I could practically hear dramatic music playing in the background… HOLD ON ONE MOMENT! DID HE JUST SAY SIX?! WHAT? If you're looking for a confused as fuck person to mess with right now, I'm your girl… well… not really.

"Natsu!" While I'm pondering over the extra person they're adding to the teams, Makarov yells out Natsu's name.

"Yeah!" His fist shoots into the air.

"Gray!" He yells out.

"Naturally." Cocky bastard.

"Erza!"

"Leave it to me."

"Well of course those three would be chosen." Mira-Jane says.

"Three left." Lisanna states.

"Being chosen like that is a Man!" All right, I really don't even remotely understand what _that_ even means.

"Juvia is going to be separated from Gray… No!" I slam my head on a table. That girl is just way too much.

"The remaining three… are Lucy, Wendy, and Heather!" What the hell?! Awesome! Can somebody give me a highfive?! I look to Nori and she presents me with one of those jumping ones.

Lucy and Wendy were really surprised and gasped. I just pat them on the back as Elfman started crying. I ignored everybody else and just let them have their moment of despair. I'm seriously stoked. I glance at Nori with a huge smile plastered on my face as she grins at me.

"I'm looking forward to working with you Heather." Erza placed her hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at her.

"I'm also looking forward to it." I gave her thumbs up. "I wont let my new team mates down." She nodded in understanding.

"To make a serious grab for the win, I really wanted to have Gildarts or Laxus, I thought…" I rolled my eyes. Thanks for the confidence.

"But you're sayin' it!" Gray and Natsu exclaimed.

"Everyone! These Grand Magic Games are the perfect chance for Fairy Tail to regain its reputation! We'll beat Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore, and Fairy Tail will become the number one guild in Fiore!" Everybody cheered.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu exclaimed. I smiled; this was going to be one weird adventure… oh… before I forget.

"Gray! Put your god damn clothes back on!"


	4. An Almost Punch to the Face

**Hey guys! Quick update! I wanted to get this chapter and the next out of the way before the games when chaos will ensue. But anyway, I will catch you guys later! ^-^ Read, review and Enjoy! Have an amazing day! *hands people muffins because I haven't don't that in a while***

* * *

><p>A tick marked appeared above my head.<p>

"Will you guys get up?" I whisper yelled at them. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Charles were all sprawled out on the ground.

"We still don't feel well…?!" Wendy asked, exhausted. My palm met my face.

"Did it really work?" Gray asked, sitting up a bit. "The magic to unleash the second origin…" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. People were starting to stare.

"I do feel that my magic power's increased, even though I still have a little pain in the joints." Lucy whined. I wanted to bang my head into a wall. People were staring all right. It made me uncomfortable, and the six on the ground weren't helping one bit.

"Yeesh." I looked over to Erza. "You people are pathetic." Everybody looked at the perfectly fine Erza and I.

"Way to be blunt." I sweat dropped.

"How is it you're totally fine, Erza?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I bet she had her second origin all along." Gray grumpily replied.

"I buy that." Lucy said.

"Or her pain tolerance is better than yours." I replied with a shrug. The six on the ground deadpanned at what I said. I smirked and Natsu and Gray finally got what I was intending.

"Are you implying she's better than me?!" Natsu jumped up and yelled.

"That isn't true!" Gray yelled to defend his pride.

I laughed. "I bet you couldn't even beat me." I yawned. "But now is not a time for a fight, two against one. You wouldn't want people to think the Fairy Tail members are against each other." I smiled innocently as they stared at me with blank faces.

"At any rate," Natsu said, changing the subject. "I've never seen a city this huge before." Happy popped up with his paws raised.

"Aye!"

"Me neither!" Wendy exclaimed.

"It's bigger than Edolas's castle town." I smiled at them knowingly.

"So you finally made it…" We all looked over to see the master and members of the guild.

"Master!" Erza acknowledged him.

"I took care of all the entry paperwork." He started laughing. "You better show me the power of Fairy Tail!"

"Hey! Fairy Tail, he says!" A guy exclaimed. I cracked my knuckles.

"Those guys?"

"The perennial last place losers?" The guy started laughing.

"Who just laughed?" Natsu looked over towards the group. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Stifle it." Erza told Natsu, knowing he would take it to far.

"I'll handle this." I stated and walked over to them with a swish of my hair coming down between my shoulder blades and a third way down my back.

"I'm sure you'll be in last place again this year too." The first guy exclaimed. I smirked and shot my fist out, stopping about a centimeter from his face.

"Would you like to enter? I'm sure since we're perennial losers we won't stand a chance against you right? But then again, we _could_ just settle this right here. But we wouldn't want to be so casually judged when you don't even know us." The guy fell on his butt and I smirked at him.

"Careful, I might bite." I put my hand down to my side. "Don't underestimate us. You'll live to regret it." I turned on my heel and walked back to my group as the group of guys was just staring at me. At least I shut them. I smiled at my team innocently.

"What?" I tilted my head confused.

"Anybody that wants to laugh let them!" Makarov stated, first one to get out of initial shock.

"Okay." I looked at Jet and Droy with Happy and started laughing.

"Hey! Don't look at us and laugh!" They protested.

"Listen! I've got 30 million jewel… I mean," He coughed. "Do your best to aim for the number one guild in Fiore." He exclaimed pointing at us. "The way things are now, we can't face the first master who saved our lives!" I looked over at my teammates and noticed they all had a confident feeling about them. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Well, the competition begins tomorrow, but unfortunately I have no idea what it is!" Makarov put down Asuka, and I stifled a laugh. I knew what it was, but I wasn't going to be telling _anybody_ that.

"Fairy Tail's been in this a number of years, though, right?" I rolled my eyes. The answer was obvious.

"The competition changes every year." Asuka ran to her dad.

"Pick me up!" He laughed at her.

"For instance, one year we weren't in it, they had a shooting contest…" Bisca exclaimed holding up a gun.

"The year I wasn't in it, they had a race." Jet said while running in place.

"The team with the greatest cumulative points over a number of events is the winner…" Droy said in between bites of food.

"Oooh that looks good." I snuck over to him and tried to get some but he held it away from me. "Stingy." I crossed my arms in a huff and stood by the team again.

"I looked at the past records, but there seems to be no consistency with the events." Levy said with a sigh.

"So basically, expect the unexpected guys." I turned to them with a smile.

"Well then, we'll just play it by ear." I nodded at him. "I hope it's a battle though!"

"Typical." I rolled my eyes.

"Erza, read the official rule book by tomorrow."

"That's kind of harsh, don't you think?" I asked him.

"Read this…?" She asked peering at the book.

"Leave it to me, I have windreading glasses."

"Yay! Leave it to Levy to save the day!" I exclaimed jumping up into the air.

"You're always prepared Levy-chan!" Lucy exclaimed. I smiled.

"Well! I'm gonna go explore! I'll be back at the hotel before midnight!" I ran off already knowing the rules. Now, time to mess with people. I grinned evilly.


	5. The Mexican Appears

**Yoo! How's it going on this lovely... Saturday morning? Yep! It's officially 1 in the morning, so enjoy with all my tiredness included. ^-^ On another note, yay for new character! Whoop whoop, and next chapter the games will start ^-^**

* * *

><p>I tapped on a random person's shoulder and stifled my laugh as he turned around to see nothing. I was currently above him, as I had taken it to stay off the ground, and now, I looked like Spiderman without his web of doom. It was quite amusing, especially when I noticed somebody a few tables down from where I was hanging had delicious looking food. <em>Time to see how awesome I am.<em>

Jumping from the ceiling to a different part of the ceiling is really hard work, if I do say so myself. I quietly made my way over and thought of something to do to get the food, luckily I didn't have to wait long as an opportunity in itself arose. I smirked to myself and grabbed a croissant unbeknownst to the girl at the table. I turned to look at the, oh so, conveniently placed distraction Natsu and Happy had brought in. They were in the middle of stuffing their faces as everybody was staring at them with a sweat drop. I smiled at them and grabbed another croissant, a crab leg, a muffin, and her drink. When she turned back around, I was gone.

Walking out of the restaurant, biting into my croissant, I noticed an odd sort of shop. I smiled and waltzed right in. _Ooh, costume shop, my lucky day!_

Shuffling through the random costumes, I came upon a beautiful top hat that reminded me of the mad hatter in all ways. Weird, I didn't think there would be such a costume. I shrugged picking it up and placing it on my head, smirking to myself. I am sooo getting this. I took it off my head and looked around a bit more, finding different things that I get drawn to, I smirk at myself then look down at my watch, which read 9:30. I sigh dejectedly and make my way over to the counter. I pay for myself and smile at the clerk as I exit, him returning the smile and I make my way around when someone taps on my shoulder. I turn around and look curiously at the person who tapped me.

"Yes?" I question, and squint to get a better look at the guy in front of me in this low dim lighting. I notice he's Mexican and I get a feeling that I know him.

"Wow." The man says with an accent.

"…JUAN?!" I shout out and hug him. "Holy… What… How… AGH! HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!" He laughs at my reaction and then shrugs.

"I dunno, it just sort of… happened…" I hold a hand to my head and nod.

"Alright, please tell me you aren't playing in the games." I state.

"I was kind of hoping you weren't going to be." He laughs nervously. I groan then perk up.

"Well, that means I can kick your ass again." I smirk at him and he shakes his head in response, laughing at me.

"That was ONE time!" He yells out.

"It still happened." I stated indifferently. "By the way, whose team are you on?" I ask.

"You'll find out." He stated mysteriously. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No, seriously." I poked him. "Tell me." When he shook his head and laughed at my failed attempt I smirked. "If it's Wild Four I am going to laugh my ass off mind you." I smirked and turned around. "I gotta go, tell me if you find anybody else we know, yeah?" I stated more than asked and raised my arm up to wave.

"Yeah, yeah. I might see you tomorrow." He laughed. I rolled my eyes but kept walking. Well, now I have to ponder this. How in the hell did one of my best friends get here? Well, nonetheless, I'm going to ponder this while eating at the hotel. I look up and find myself right outside HoneyBone. I smile, even when I'm lost in thoughts I end up going the right way. I go in and find Erza still in a towel.

"Erza… you're starting to look a lot like Gray right now, so I'm going to tell you what I tell him. Put some god damn clothes on!" I yell at her.

"Fine, fine." She waves me off and reequips into pajamas. I deadpan.

"Show off." I mumble under my breath and change into more comfortable pants while throwing a hoodie on and keeping my converse on. Might as well be comfortable, right?

I lay down on the bed closest to the window and waited for everyone to arrive. The door slams open and I lazily look up at them.

"About time guys, you're _so_ late." I smirked at them then it disappeared. "We're missing a certain blue haired girl…"


	6. And so it Begins Sort of

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm like soo tired so I'm going to wrap this note up for you guys so you an read! :D I talk about pie in here, and let me make one thing clear, I swear to you, I AM NOT CHEATING ON MY MUFFINS! They just... cherry pie. enough said, now read, review and enjoy the chapter! and don't worry, if you guys were wondering where Nori was, you'll see soon. **

* * *

><p>"…You guys…" Erza began as they all sat down. I sat next to Erza with a smirk because I wasn't the one being reprimanded. "Where the hell were you all this time?" She asked with a tic mark.<p>

"I had dinner that was no fun at all." Gray piped up.

"We got into a weird tangle with some people… or maybe we started it…" Lucy explained.

"I'm not gonna let them get away with it!" Natsu and Happy exclaimed at the same time.

"Getting away from that… I seriously wanna know where a certain blue haired girl is… anyone?"

"Wendy's not back yet?" Erza asked. I shook my head.

"Come to think of it…" Lucy started.

"She's late…" Gray finished. I face palmed. They aren't listening to a damn thing I say.

"I'm sure she's with Charles, so I doubt she's lost…" Happy piped up.

"It's almost midnight…" Erza stated, looking at the clock.

"That little girl is out this late…" Lucy freaked out at this fact she stated. "What should we do?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Get out of your fantasy land Lucy, that's not going to happen." I stated matter of factly.

"Do all fiction writers have this kind of imagination?" Gray asked.

"Actually… Not that specific imaginations, but on a bad day we think of depressing plots that would bring people to tears like John Green!" I claimed, with a finger pointed in the air.

"However, there are those certain writers who are on the brink of insanity." I whispered to him and he nodded in understanding.

"Hey! We brought treats!" Elfman exclaimed while he and Lisanna walked in.

"Thanks guys! We really appreciate it." I stated with a carefree smile.

"Tomorrow's a big day!" Lisanna replied with a smile.

"Elfman! Lisanna!" Gray called out.

"Are you guys going to watch the Grand Magic Games, too?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. To be honest, I wanted to be in it myself and show off for Lisanna and Nee-chan, but giving up is also a Man!" I blinked at him. How in the depths of any mind does that make sense? Oh well, nothing makes sense anymore.

"Good timing. Can I ask you a favor?" Erza asked Lisanna.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Actually, Wendy hasn't come back to the inn yet." Erza said. "And we're apparently not supposed to do anything until after midnight. (A/N: Holy shit, I'm sooo-tired haha.)

"Is something going to happen at midnight?" Lisanna asked. I nodded from the back of the group, but since I was so short, nobody could really see me.

"I don't really know, but there's a rule that says we have to be here by midnight." Gray says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. The clock chimes. "And as I say that, I notice it is midnight now…" He trails off.

"What's gonna happen?" Natsu questions.

"Everyone in the guilds that have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games… Good morning!" It's the pumpkin!

"Outside?" Erza asks as we all rush outside.

"What the hell is that?! It's huge!" I attempted to stifle a laugh at Natsu but just burst out laughing.

"What?" Gray asks.

"That's what she said!" I yelled between my fit of laughter. Everyone gave me blank looks as I composed myself.

"Anyway… It's a three dimensional figure!" Lucy stated the obvious.

"A pumpkin!" Happy yelled out excitedly.

"Beginning now, we're going to take 113 participating teams and have an elimination round to pair them down to eight." He stated, rather cheerful.

"Elimination round?!" Gray yelled out.

"We didn't hear about this!" Erza shouted.

"Expect the unexpected!~" I sang.

While everyone was in deep thought about the elimination round, my thoughts ran to things that were very important. I wonder if they'll notice me just randomly eating things. Like pie… pie is good. Not the math pie, the actual pie. Especially cherry pie. Mmm, cherry pie.

"Every year, the number of participating guilds increases and it was pointed out that the events were getting stale. This year, there will only be eight teams participating in the official games. The elimination rules are simple!" The ground started shaking.

"What the…?" I looked at Natsu and started laughing at him as he was on the ground looking like he was going to be sick.

"What is this?" Erza asked.

"The inn is transforming!"

"Transformers! More than meets the eye! Transformers, robots in disguise!" I sang out and giggled as they all looked at me weirdly.

"Look! It's happening to the other inns." Gray pointed out.

"Transforming is a Man's romantic fantasy!" Elfman exclaimed.

"I don't know what romantic fantasy movies you've been watching, but it's obviously not the right ones!" I yelled at him.

"All of you are going to race each other!" I pouted at the pumpkin. Race meant running, I can tell you that I am one hundred percent not capable of that.

"The goal is the games arena, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will go on." The pumpkin stated.

"A path?" Gray asked.

"We have to take the path?" Erza questioned.

"You're free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But remember, only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However, all six members must arrive together, or it doesn't count! And one more thing! We take no responsibilities for any lives lost in the labyrinth."

"Labyrinth?" Natsu asked.

"The Grand Magic Games elimination round! Sky labyrinth… begin!" He yelled out. I cracked my knuckles.

"I know who I'm killing first!" I stated with a finger pointed in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>So the games start next chapter... interesting ^-^ haha, don't forget to review, I find it encourages me to fix my stupid c button on the computer. -_-) It's so messed up, like, I'll press on it like a normal key and it totally rejets me... <em>SEE?! Anywho, have a wonderful night!<em>**


	7. That's Quite Bothersome Though

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long, I just kind of forgot who I was wanting to kill. I'm not gonna say the plot of this story, cause honestly? I don't think there is one haha! Well, thanks for sticking with me guys! Have fun! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"If this is a race, we better hurry up." Grey says as he looks up at the path.<p>

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaims.

"Wait!" Erza calls and everyone turns to her.

"We're missing an important detail." I pipe up.

"He said all team members have to reach the goal together." Erza explains.

"Wendy isn't back yet." I point out. Everyone gasps.

"That's right!" Lucy yells out.

"Wendy!" Natsu shouts.

"Then what are we going to do?" Gray asks. As he asks that, Elfman steps forward with a proud smug look. Oh bother.

"Even with Wendy gone, you've got a man right here." Elfman states. Face meet palm, I told you; you were going to be well acquainted.

"Member change!" Elfman proclaims, scooping Lucy, Grey, Erza, and Natsu into his arms, as I managed to duck out of the way in time.

"What superhuman strength!" Happy declares. I sigh, head into the cabin and get my things I'm going to need.

"Heather! What are you doing? They're already half way up there!" Lisanna cries out. I wave her off.

"No worries, I'll catch up in no time." I dig through my bag and produce a skateboard, jumping onto the path.

"Bye bye now! Be good!" I set my skateboard down and push off. "Oh! And find Wendy!" I holler over my shoulder.

"Okay! I'll talk to our people!" She nods and waves.

"Don't make it sound like we're in an occult!" I mutter with a sweat drop.

"Good luck, everyone!" Happy cheers.

"Thanks Happy! We'll be needing it!" I respond with a smile as I come up behind Elfman. We look at each other as I ride beside him.

"Ready?" I question. He nods.

"Then let's go!" I push off the ground with more force and he starts running faster.

"Man!" Guess who said that. Face palm.

"There's the entrance to the labyrinth!" Grey acknowledges.

"Nope!" Natsu disagrees. "There's the entrance to being number one in Fiore! Let's go Team Fairy Tail!" I blinked…

"Yeah!" We all agreed.

"When the hell did you guys get out of his arms?!" I gape at them as I'm riding. They blinked at me then shrugged. I almost fell off, but I kept my balance and looked at them with a blank look.

~Time Skip~

"So it's a three dimensional maze in here…" Grey points out.

"I'm not good with stuff like this!" Natsu tells us.

"Get it together, soldier!" I smack the back of his head. "That's a losers attitude, so get rid of it!"

"Ow!" I just smile innocently.

"If we're not one of the eight teams to arrive, forget about being number one in Fiore because we'll be cut!" Lucy says exasperated.

"Yeah right! We gotta get through here and beat those Sabertooth bastards to a pulp." I hit Natsu again.

"Watch your fucking language!" I scream at Natsu. He gives me a blank look.

"… Do I even want to comment?" Grey questions. I look at him with an innocent smile and shake my head no.

"…Okay… in any case, let's head to the goal before they do."

"A man finishes the elimination round in first place!"

"Basically, we should head east." Erza explains. "The arena is in that direction."

"In that case, count on me!" Lucy says while summoning a compass. I looked away and droned out the conversation, not being able to watch it. It's too depressing.

~Time Skip~

We were running up some stairs when the inevitable happened.

"Let's head east!" Natsu yelled.

"Nah, I thought we were going west." I replied sarcastically.

"A man charges straight through!"

"Be that as that may, I don't think we can go straight east, can we. Not the way this is constructed…" Lucy pointed out.

"Is the roof folded back over?" Grey asked.

"Ack!" I yelled out as I tripped and landed hard on the stairs. Everybody stopped and looked down at me as I was behind them.

"Heather! Are you okay?" Lucy asked, going down a few steps and kneeling beside me. I slowly lift myself up and nod at her.

"I should be." I state and get into a sitting position looking at them. I smiled. "Well? Let's go you lazy bums!" I usher and stand up. Everybody nods and starts going up again. I go to take a step and put my weight on my left foot when pain shoots up my leg and I wince, keeping quiet. Damn, I twisted my ankle… Plan B! I shuffle through my bag as I put my weight on my right foot and take out what I was looking for.

"Alright, here goes nothing." I mumble and I throw the card into the air, catching it in between my index and middle finger, holding it away from me as light shines from the card. As the light fades away, there stands Sebastian and all his butlerness in front of me. My five teammates look back at me with questioning looks as Sebastian just sighs. I pouted at him.

"It's not my fault! I swear!" I defend myself to the demon butler. He rolls his eyes and scoops me up after wrapping my ankle, holding me in his arms like a princess. Yeah, that wasn't my first choice in words, but I couldn't find anything else that would describe it. Anyway, back to the story.

"I kind of twisted my ankle." I told them and the confusion looks turned into ones of understanding.

"Please do try to be more careful, my lady." I scowl at him and then sigh as we continue up the stairs.

"Yes, I know. It becomes quite bothersome though."


	8. Joy to You and Me

**Boo: I'm sooo sorry it has taken me this long to update! I honestly didn't think it would take me this long, but I'm a procrastinator. But I can promise that I will not abandon this story.**

**Juan: You better not! I haven't appeared again yet! I'm waiting for my grand entrance!**

**Boo: *sweat drops* Heh heh, right... *adverts eyes* On another note! I found the inspiration I was looking for. I just hated playing the episode only to pause it every other second -_-) It got annoying, but I realized a way around that! When in doubt, pass out!**

**Heather: What does that even mean? You're not actually going to make me pass out, are you?**

**Boo: *nervous laugh* What... No... Not at all... **

* * *

><p>As we got to a landing, Erza looked towards Natsu.<p>

"You're doing okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I'm not feeling sick at all." Natsu responded with a look of contemplation on his face.

"I'll explain!" The mascot appears on a screen.

"PUMPKIN!" I yell and the group looks at me, but I ignore their looks of incredulity. "Can I use your pumpkin seeds to cook? Roasted pumpkin seeds are delicious!" I exclaim.

"Uhm… No, kapo… For the elimination round, this entire sky labyrinth has been treated with magic, so even those with motion sickness or fear of heights can compete fairly!" He explains the zaps out.

"So it's like a Troia." Natsu says.

"Maybe that means Natsu isn't the only wizard with motion sickness!" Lucy 'whispers' to Gray.

"That's just pathetic." Gray says nonchalantly.

"I can hear you two!" Natsu exclaims. I pat him on the back from my perch in Sebastian's arms.

"I think you were supposed to." He pouts and I laugh at him.

"Anyway, let's keep heading east!" Erza demands.

"Right!" The group excluding me screams.

"Oh brother." I face palm.

~Time Skip~

I was walking beside Lucy since my ankle was feeling better.

"When a duck walks up to a lemonade stand, he says to the man, running the stand, HEY! Bum, bum, bum, got any grapes?" Everyone was silent as they looked at me confused, so I tried a different tactic.

"Here's a llama, there's a llama, and another little llama, fuzzy llama funny llama, llama, llama, duck!" They were giving me even weirder looks, so I again changed my strategy.

"Badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger. Mushroom, mushroom~. Badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger. Mushroom, mushroom~." I stopped the song short as someone hit me upside the head. I pouted and looked at Erza with a look that would put sad puppies to shame. No pun intended.

"What was that fooor~?" I whined.

"No more singing! It's bad enough walking in circles, you're just making it worse." She scolded me.

"Jerk." I mumbled and let my thoughts wandered, which is never a good thing if you knew me.

"What would happen if you didn't watch someone die, and you ran into a thestral?" Everyone looked at me blankly.

"…What's a thestral?" Natsu asked, scratching his head in confusion. I facpalmed.

"Right, no Harry Potter here, never mind then. Forget I said anything." I state, a little miffed.

"…Yankee Doodle went to town, riding on a donkey. Stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni. Yankee Dood-" Anybody that was nearby would have heard a muffled scream and then silence.

~Time Skip~

"Oomf…my head is killing me…" At least that's what I tried saying, but all that came out was muffled noises.

"Guys, she's awake. What now?"

"How 'bout untying me for a start!" I tried saying, but considering I was tied up and gagged, it didn't sound out like I wanted it to. They finally sighed and untied the cloth around my mouth.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say this is the start of a really bad po-" I stopped short the person carrying me, dropped me on the ground. I glared up at Gray. Lucy came over and untied me as I ranted.

"That was mean and uncalled for and- Hey! We're almost to the finish line!" I yelled excited.

"How do you…? Never mind, that's not the problem. My compass is spinning and won't tell us which way is east." I blinked then pointed at Lucy.

"You guys are hopelessly clueless, well except for Lucy. She has that scary look in her eye that says she knows what to do."

"You're right, Heather! I've been waiting for something like this! It's my time to shine!" She yelled as she got Pyxis out. I went over to Gray and smacked the back of his head.

"Ouch, what was that for?!" He cried out as they got the whole compass thing sorted out.

"For dropping me you dumbass!" I yelled. Saying I was a little miffed is an understatement. Natsu and Gray looked towards the compass then dropped their voices to a whisper.

"It's got a weak mind, huh?" Gray asked, ignoring my statement from before.

"Can you blame it, going against Erza?" Natsu questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are we talking about, the compass or Gray?" I chime in with a smirk. They were about to retort when Erza cam in with a scary look.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope! Not a word!" The boys panicked. I started laughing.

"You guys are pathetic." I said, shaking my head in disapproval.

"East is that way!" Lucy cut Natsu and Gray off before they could retort.

"That way… you mean up?" I looked over at Natsu then I turned my gaze upward.

"I believe I can fly!~ All the way to tou-" I stopped as someone put their hand over my mouth. I looked up to see it was Natsu. Narrowing my eyes at him, I licked his hand and he jerked it back in surprise.

"Next time, I'll bite." I said in a serious tone that sent chills down Lucy and the guys' backs.

"How're we supposed to get up there?!" One of the guys asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Erza questioned. Something glowed and we started falling up? Or maybe it would be down? I dunno, anywho…

"This is what you meant?!" The group excluding Erza and I exclaimed.

We hit the water and I broke the surface.

"Joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea, joy to you and me!~" I started laughing as the group glared, then shook their heads at me. I smiled innocently, knowing I was getting on their nerves.

Elfman got distracted and broke the silence that was about to settle upon us. "There are birds…" Hello face, remember your best friend palm? No? Well, here's another meeting.

"This is a peaceful place…" Gray piped up.

"I've been tossed around every which way, but I can't stand the idea of failing this elimination round." Lucy piped up.

"What are you lying around for? We're still in a race." Erza scolded, not getting up yet either.

"Hypocrites, the whole lot of you." That got them moving.

"Hurry! Let's aim for first place in this round!" Erza yelled in a war cry. A series of 'yeah!' and one 'man!' was heard. And then there was me.

"We're totally gonna get eighth place." I stated with a smile.

After crossing a stone path with the sea on both sides, and thankfully nobody tumbling off, I saw the finish line.

"Ooooh! Looky! The finish line!" I said from my spot on my skateboard. Yeah, I still hate running. Nothing is going to change that.

~Time Skip~

We came up to a clapping pumpkin and I refrained myself from latching onto him.

"Elfman Strauss! Erza Scarlet! Gray Fullbuster! Lucy Heartfilia! Natsu Dragneel! Heather Braun…" I tilted my head to the side with an innocent smile.

"Congratulations! You passed the elimination round!"

"Well, of course! It was smooth as silk." Gray stated.

"Are we in first place?!" Lucy called out as I started laughing at her. Oh my bad, with her.

"No. Eighth. You barely made it." It was silent for a moment. Then the looks on their faces made me laugh twice as hard as before. I held one hand to my stomach and the other towards Erza.

"I… I win… the… the bet… hahaha." I managed to get out before falling over from laughing.

"What?!" The all shouted as I wiped tears from my eyes and Erza, who was still in shock mind you, handed over the correct amount of money.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I stated with a nod.


	9. Time to Meet the Teams!

**Heather: Hellooo~! This chapter has a whole episode in it because... Boo had nothing better to do! **

**Boo: *in depressed state of mood* I have no friends up here...**

**Juan: What's she talking about?**

**Nori: She's talking about the fact that she's at her dad's house for half the summer, and she doesn't know kids her own age.**

**Heather: Pretty pathetic if you ask me.**

**Boo: Stop talking about me like I'm not here! Anyway, sorry for any spelling errors, I had to do this in word pad since my dad's computer doesn't have Microsoft Word installed. *gloomy rain cloud hovers over me* So enjoy. *Brightens up considerably* OH! Two new characters take an appearance! And if you're name is Kyla, please don't take offense *smiles sheepishly* Well, without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

><p>I could hear the cheering of the crowd even with us not being in the arena.<p>

"That's some cheering." Erza stated, looking behind her.

"I didn't realize there would be so many people." Lucy told us while looking to the side.

"Both Fiore wizards and a ton of regular spectators, it seems." Gray pointed out to us.

"Y'know, I really don't like this outfit." Natsu complained, looking down at himself. I bonked him on the head.

"But it looks good, so stop complaining ya big baby." I throw my arm around his neck and pull him closer. "And besides," I continue, "it's not like we have to wear these outfits all day, just to the games."

"And anyway, it's too late to whine about it now." I salute Lucy for backing me up, and she rolls her eyes at me with a smile. "Master told us to wear matching team colours, right?" She finished off.

"I like mine. It's cute." Erza stated with a smile that put off a lightbulb in my head. I have an idea, I thought as I mentally give a menacing smirk.

"Yup. Me too." Gray states matter of factly. I sneak over to Erza and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Say that after you put clothes on!" Lucy exclaimed as I felt Erza tense up a little bit.

"You do look cute, Erza." I whispered in her ear as I lay my head on her shoulder. I couldn' tell what her reaction was, but I smiled innocently, nonetheless."And Gray, you don't have a shirt on, so that's no fair." I pout looking at everybody's outfits.

Gray sported no shirt while having on Black pants with a brown belt, Natsu had on grey pants with purple pant covers and shirt with white lining and a fairy tail symbol also in. He had a sleeve on one side, and no sleeve on the other, sporting his usual scarf. Lucy had on a strapless purple shirt with a white bow and a white fairy tail symbol along with purple laced with gold etching shoulder pad thingies and a purple skirt. Erza had on a purple dress like thing that opened up to reveal her black bikini bottoms, it was outlined in white and had the signature white Fairy Tail symbol, along with arm things and gauntlet like gloves. I looked down at myself and found a purple skirt lined with white and grey leggings underneath it, along with a tank top like white shirt and a purple quarter sleeve jacket, the symbol was at the bottom of my skirt. I also had my brown bag hanging off the side and acting like a belt.

We all turned to Elfman as he started grumbling. I blinked when I saw the era of doom looming before him.

"Erm... Elfman...?" I say tentively, while taking a small step back.

"I don't believe this, but I'm supposed to put this on...?" He said all gloomy like, while holding up Wendy's outfit. I try to stifle my laughter, but end up laughing with Natsu.

"That's great!" Natsu laughs.

"Duuude looks like a lady!~" I sing while laughing.

"You won't fit into Wendy's outfit, huh?" Lucy obviously explains.

"Well, he can wear it on his hand." I state thoughtfully.

"The problem is your body's gotten too big." Gray tells him.

"That could be taken in more ways than one." I state with my hand raised.

"I was jazzed to participate in this, but is Wendy okay?" Elfman asks.

I look down for a second before smiling up at them. "Of course she will!" Everybody looks at me, expectantly. "She's a Fairy Tail member... she won't let anything keep her down." I state with a determined look in my eyes.

"Yeah!" Everyone agrees with a nod of their heads.

"Still, is the villian who harmed Wendy someone connected to this tournament?" Natsu questions.

"It's possible." Lucy says.

"Someone trying to weaken us? Or..." Gray leaves that question open ended.

"All we can do now is do this!" Elfman looks as serious as everyone feels. "We've gotta do our best, for Wendy's sake, too!"

"And besides... If he or she is in this tournament... we'll beat them twice as hard as they did Wendy." I clench my fist with fire in my eyes. I can tell we all have a silent agreement. Would beating the guy twice as hard mean death? I put on a wicked smile. That'll be awesome.

"Alright, let's go." Natsu states while he steps forward. My evil aura, turns into a determined one.

"Okay, the players are about to take the field!" The anouncer...uh... anounces.

"Starting with the eighth-ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory?!" I roll my eyes, of course we can. What do they take us for? "The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!" He yells. Natsu thrusts his fist up and the people start booing. I start silently laughing.

"What?!" Natsu shouts, starting to freak out.

"Booing, are they?!" Gray questions with a look of disbelief.

"What the heck is this?!" Lucy exclaims.

"What do you expect?" The team turns to look at me who was smiling.

"Why are you happy about this?!" Natsu gets in my face.

"Because! It only proves that it will be more of an accomplishment when we win!" I calmly explain to him with a smile and a head tilt.

"Don't let it get to you." Erza tells Lucy as Lucy slumps down in defeat.

"Think of it like this." Everyone turns to me. "The people who are booing us now, will only look stupid later." I laugh and give them a thumbs up. The guild starts cheering for us and a bubble of laughter escapes my throat. "See, that's all we need!" The others look at me with a smile and a nod of their heads.

"Yeah!" I blink and look at Gray. How did I not notice him put on a shirt?

"What the heck is that?~" Natsu asks with a bewildered smile.

"I don't belive it!" Lucy yells.

"How...?!" I look over to see The First. Actually everyone looks surprised to see her.

"Your faces are almost as priceless as when I told Link what a prostitute was!" I state with a laugh. Natsu starts laughing with me.

"It's encouraging having the first master here to watch us!" He grins.

"Even though she's a ghost..." I smack Gray upside the head.

"Give the ghost some credit! At least she's cheering us on." He rubs the back of his head with a scowl directed at me.

"... Quatro Cerberus!" I blinked. I should really be paying attention to what the anouncer is saying... HAHAHA riiight. Like that's gonna happen.

Quatro Pu- I mean Cerberus- walk out and I seem to notice a certain Mexican in their midst. I fall to my knees with laughter. My team looks at me with a worried expression.

"He... He actually joined... them... I can't... believe... he actually joined them!" I choke out between laughs as Juan walks out with them.

Said person looks at me and deadpans as he takes in my hunched over in giggles form.

I meet his eyes with a smirk, laughter subsiding. "Woof." I then break out into full laughter again. He narrows his eyes at me before rolling them and letting out a chuckle.

"...Mermaid Heel!" The team walks out and I blink at the sixth person they have. You gotta be joking. It's nobody I know, and I was kind of expecting the opposite. Well damn.

"...Blue Pegasus!" I blink up at the blue bunny and the lighter blue bunny. They have two bunnies. I wonder who the second bunny is. I tilt my head to the side, analyzing.

"...Lamia Scale." I shake my head and look at said team... Then I blink, and blink again...

"Dedrick?!" I yell, but he doesn't appear to have heard me. Dedrick was a very tall and skinny male with pale skin.

"Who the hell is she?"

"What happened to her usual "love"? Where's the love?" I look towards Gray.

"Can you feel the love tonight?~" I giggle. Then look back to Dedrick and shrug. Screw it.

"Dedrick!~" I half yell half sing while glomping him.

"Wha-" He gets out before getting cut off.

"Whatcha doin' here?" I ask him as he sets me down. He shrugs.

"I was just laying in bed when I appeared here." He states with a laugh.

"Why am I the only one that falls from the sky?!" I pout. I then look back to my team who were giving me questioning stares. "Oh! Gotta run! Bye bye Dedrick. I look foward to kicking your ass!" I call over my shoulder as I skip back to my group. "Sorry, he's practically related to me." I smile sheepishly.

"Gray, don't forget that promise." Lyon says, coming from nowhere. I jump and hide behind Natsu. "If we win, Juvia joins our guild." I step out from my hiding place with a frown and whack him upside the head.

"She's not an object." I say indifferently.

"I don't remember agreeing to that, but we ain't gonna lose to you people." Gray smirks at him. I walk back up to Dedrick and Juan joins us, and we three just observe what's going on around us.

"Why did you join their guld anyway." I direct the question at both of them.

"They kinda wouldn't take no as an answer." They both stated at the same time. I blink at them then laugh.

"And I thought you guys wouldn't give in to peer pressure." I started poking them relentlessly. "Peer pressure, peer pressure, peer pressure." I stop and laugh as they join along.

"...Raven Tail!" I look up with an indifferent face again.

"I always thought that this guild was a cheap knock off of Fairy Tail. I mean seriously, raven? Isn't that the symbol for demons or vampires or something?" I crinkle my nose in disgust.

"Well yeah, but you know, they are an evil guild." I nod my head with a look of understanding at what Dedrick said.

"That's true."

"Does anybody else hear the music in the background that comes on during the show?" The other two nod with a laugh.

"Don't foget the feeling of foreboding." Juan pipes in.

"True that." Dedrick agrees. As the whole scene unfolds I just stand back.

"Whelp, looks like we'll be kicking that teams ass." Dedrick and Juan jsut smirked in understanding. "Oh!" They both looked at me. "Here's where the advantage starts. Get ready to see double the trouble and a WHOLE lot of ass whooping." I state with a smile and they grimace because they KNOW they're going to lose. "As I present the one and only... wait a second..." I smile knowingly. "It's not just the one and only, it's the second and way faster team of us."

Dedrick laughs. "That can be taken in more ways than one." I wink at him.

"Trust me I know, anyway may I now present to you..." I let the anouncer take it away.

"Fairy Tail B Team!" I laugh maniacally at their faces. Then I stop.

"Nori?!" She looks all high and mighty then spots me and rushes over to hide behind me.

"That was terrifying..." She mumbles looking at Juan and Dedrick. I pat her head.

"This is Dedrick and Juan. My friends from home." Gesturing to each of them in turn.

"N-nice to m-meet you..." She quietly states. Dedrick freezes up. Uh-oh.

"So adorable!" He picks her up in a hug as I sweat drop.

"D-Dedrick... put her down before she dies of lack of oxygen..." He pouts but puts her down nonetheless.

"Why does Fairy Tail get two teams?!" I hear someone behind me. I turn around with a flourish and point in his face.

"Because we are just. That. Awesome." I snap my fingers with each word in a Z formation. I smile then turn back to my three friends.

"And of course the last one is Sabertooth. How they found the exit so fast, the world may never know." I shake my head in disappointment. "But... I do wonder who their last team member is."

"...Sabertooth!" I look at the guild members individually, then rest on the new contender with a gasp. That bitch. I narrow my eyes as she walks out with a smirk.

"That low life self esteeming whore." I hissed out and Nori, Juan, and Dedrick looked at me shocked then at the mystery person.

"Heather." Nori put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from doing anything rash.

The ground started rumbling and a huge rock spouted up from the ground. All I focused on were the question marks.

I stretched. "Whelp, I can't wait to kick ass." I smile triumphantly. I tune out about the game hidden because I know Gray wants to compete in it, and who am I to tell him differently? All four of us go back to our respectful teams, with various versions of bye. I roll my eyes as each person is announced as they are decided. And just as I thought, Gray was going to be in it also, just because Lyon was doing it. And thus the teams were chosen.

"Fancy seeing you here, midget." I narrow my eyes and turn around, then smirk.

"At least I'm still a virgin, Kyla." She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, because you're a bitch, so you can't get any." I laughed.

"You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing. And besides, why would I want any? You have enough sex for both of us, if not one more person." I brush her off and my team mates look on in shock as I have a carefree smile and she looks ready to rip my head off.

"I can't wait to shove your face in the ground." I state with an innocent smile and a slight laugh at the end.


	10. Stuck the Landing! Sort of

**Hey guys! I'm trying to update faster since summer started, but my dad's data was being stupid and decided to run out, and I usually use the episodes in Japanese to get the dialogue. BUT! It got reset today so I'm excited! Now, this might not have a lot of the actual episode, but I didn't want to put all of that into a chapter so I shortened it and BAM! This chapter was created. So read and enjoy! OH! And is it only me or do you guys ever find writing arguments funny? I mean, it's just so amusing writing out reactions and crap XD and sorry for the mistakes I have to use word pad cause my dad didn't have Microsoft word downloaded, and I'm not aloud to download it... GRR! Sorry! misplaced my attention there for a sec. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>My team mates are looking at me curiously, then to Kyla who sat there fuming. I take a bite into a sandwhich I found in my bag. Yeah, probably not the most sanitary of things, but I'm hungry soo. I waved my hand in a flourish.<p>

"I know you like gawking, but could you do it somewhere else? The game is about to start." I take another bite and she opens her mouth to retort. I sigh and shake my head with a roll of my eyes.

"I can be where ever I want, thank you very much." I look at her evenly before giving a flowery smile.

"You're welcome. But, I didn't know team mates meant so little to you. Shouldn't you be cheering on Rufus? Jeez, talk about being a bitch." I shake my head in mock disappointment.

"You're one to talk! I mean... uh... there was that one time that you... uh... an then... yeah." She looks off to the side, trying to think of a rebuttal. I laugh at her.

"Just go to your team Kyla, stop digging yourself into a deeper hole just because you can't find dirt on me..." I start laughing, with my hands around my stomach. "No pun intended, I swear!" I manage to get out, and start calming down. Kyla grumbles and walks away with a pout.

I turn to Gray with thumbs up. "Do your best, kay?" I give him a closed eye smile with a slight tilt to my head. I open my eyes, keeping my smile to see him smiling back at me with a thumbs up.

"Will do." I mock saluted him with a wink, and that's when the people participating in the game surrounded the pumpkin to start talking. I tilt my head and look at the pumpkin with curiosity. Hmm... I snap with a lightbulb going off in my head.

"Pumpkin, pum pumpkin, halloween candy!" I shouted then launched myself at the object. I laugh slightly while cuddling the pumpkin close to me. Everybody sweat drops at my actions. "You're so adorable! Ho wcome Dedrick hasn't freaked out yet?" I question and look around for said boy. I found him leaning on the wall and talking with Mirajane. I narrow my eyes and let go of the pumpkin slowly. I stand up with and bangs covering my eyes and an ominous aura surrounds me.

"Dedrick." My voice comes out low and calm, making it that much creepier. He looks over at me with a nonchalant expression.

"What?" He questions curiously. I appear behind him and smack the back of his head.

"Don't get friendly with my team mates like that! I have to at least try and keep their innocence!" He swiped at me and I duck out of the way. Dedrick starts pouting.

"Why do you get all the fun?" I smirk at him.

"Because it's my guild." I state with a shrug.

"Still not fair." He states.

"Life's not fair." I wave my hand in a nonchalant manner.

"Yeah, yeah." He waves his hand dismissively.

"Come on, the game is about to start." He nods and heads back over to his guild.

The buildings come up and I look up at the screen to see the players a little confused. Then the clones pop up and the game officially starts. Everytime Gray gets hit I wince out of habit. I would hate to be him right now.

"Come on Gray! You can do this!" I cheer for him not really liking the whole punishment game that B team agreed to.

The rest of the game goes by with Raven Tail's player going after Gray and Rufus gaining the most points. The standings were as follow:

1st: SaberTooth 10P

2nd: Raven'sTail 8P

3rd: LamiaScale 6P

4th: BluePegasus 4P

5th: MermaidHeel 4P

6th: QuatroCerberus 2P

7th: FairyTailB 1P

8th: FairyTailA 0P

Gray and Juvia walk back the way they came looking defeated. I put my hand on his shoulder and he gives me a side glance. I smile encouragingly at him.

"Next time you go up against them, you'll kick their ass." I give him a thumbs up with my other hand and he looks at me a second more before shrugging my hand off and continueing walking. I frown at his back before glaring at the crowd. I shake my head and walk over to the part of the stands the guild is occupying. I look up at them and smile.

"Don't start doubting us now guys, it's only just begun." I finish with a fist in my palm. They smile down at me and I look to the side to find Dedrick looking a bit angry at the crowd.

"Just begun? Please, it's already over for you guys." I hear the annoying voice of Kyla behind me. I narrow my eyes and spin around to face her.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry I can't understand the language of stupid. You're going to have to speak my language for me to understand you. It's considered common courtesy if you know it." I smile innocently at her.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Just because you think you would win in a fight doesn't mean you actually will. Don't act all big and bad because you have nothing to show for it." She flips her long blonde hair back.

"Typical for you to act like you own the world. And maybe you should take your own advice because I'm giving my team encouragment while your all talk and no show." I rolled my eyes at her, but then they hardened. "Stop acting like a stuck up princess that rules the world! You don't even own a house less likely a kingdom! So take your cheerleader captain pompoms and shove them up your ass because nobody wants to hear it Kyla!" Her snide looks turns into one that's enraged as she glares at me.

"You were just jealous that I got on the squad much less captain." She remarks snobbishly. I bark out a laugh.

"How can I be jealous when I didn't even tryout. That's just like you to turn a situation not even remotely about your success into one that just lets you brag." I comment with an eye roll.

"That's right, you're just a nerd that doesn't have any accomplishments to brag about. Right, you were probably obssessing over something stupid like Harry Potter and-" That's when her sentenced stopped because she decided to eat dirt. She sits up and starts coughing up the dirt. I smile innocently and tighten the hair tie around my hair.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you over the dirt in your mouth. Wann try that sentence again? I dare you." She stood up and dusted herself off.

"No I would not. Because I don't want a short person like you touching me again."

"Who you calling short you blonde bimbo?!" Someone grabbed me before I could launch myself at her. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me kick her ass to next year!" I struggled against Natsu's hold. I sigh in defeat as she started walking away and I called out to her. "It's people like you that make blondes and cheerleaders have the worst stereotypes!" She stiffens and glares at me over her shoulder and I smirk.

"By the way, you missed a spot." She looks at me confused and I kick up dust in her face. She sputters and hardens her glare before stomping away. I laugh at her misery. "Alright Natsu, put me down, I won't go after her." He lets me go and I pat his shoulder then look over towards Dedrick who was looking at me curiously from the exchange.

"Dedrick!" I wave him over. He walks over to me and I pat his head. "It's gonna be okay, you know that, I know that, Mexican over here knows that-"

"Wow! You would." Juan states popping out from nowhere. I just smile innocently.

"And Nori knows that, hell the entire guild knows that." They all nod their heads, although some of them are confused about what the hell just happened and why a member of a different guild cares. "Now, the real reason I brought you over here." He looks at me curiously. "Boost me up! I'm way to lazy to walk all the way around." I yell cheerfully. The guild looks at me with a blank face and Juan and Dedrick sweatdrop.

"I knew you were lazy, but I didn't think it was this extreme." Juan stated. I wave my hand in a nonchalant manner.

"Just toss me up!" He sighs and kneels down, interlocking his fingers. I put one foot in the hand basket and a hand on his shoulder to balance. "Alright on three, One... Two... Three!" He trusts his hands up as I push off of them. My back was facing the stadium so I arched my back and placed my left hand on the railing, swinging myself backwards and onto my feet. I stumble a bit and land on my ass.

"Haha, that was great, but I got to work on my landing!" I state with a laugh as everyone sweatdrops.


	11. Step on a Lego!

**My friend is asking me why I refuse to step on a lego piece since I have never done it before. And now it's apparently his job to make me step on one... wow. Such great friends I have right? Anywho! Sorry for taking so long, I started band camp after getting home and I was to exhausted to do shit, and then I got so much inspiration to write this story because I wanted to start another story, but don't worry. I won't rush this one. I just have so many ideas for a Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood story, and a Kuroshitsuji story. It's ridiculous. And I also have ideas for when Heather goes to Hogwarts, because let's face it. If you haven't noticed by now, I put_ a lot_ of Harry Potter references and Heather being a Hufflepuff. So, if you haven't caught onto any of those, you must be really oblivious, or sheltered. That could be a possibility. So read, review and enjoy! I love hearing from you guys, and don't worry. I plan on drawing Nori, and Heather and putting them on my Devianart. So look forward to that... sometime before the year ends... Stupid school starts soon. Grr. Haha. Well, enough of my A/N. READ GOD DAMNIT! :D**

* * *

><p>"Man, you know what would be really funny?" The guild looks at me questioningly. "If you guys knew what Harry Potter was." I laugh. "But you don't understand the hilariousness of it compared to you guys." I smile and the guild just looks even more confused than before.<p>

"The first match of day one! Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia… versus Raven Tail's Flare Corona!" The announcer proclaimed with a flourish in his voice.

"Lucy, show them the results of our training!" Natsu encourages.

"If you win here, we can gain some lead!" Erza states with some volume over the crowd.

"Yeah, go get her!" Elfman yells.

"You can do it, Lucy! Kick her ass!" I exclaim with a fist pump.

"Leave it to me. I'll definitely win." Lucy says with determination evident in her body language.

"That's a pretty good stance." I look towards Panther Lily and nod.

"Lucy's really fired up." Happy obviously explains.

"That's because her opponent's from Ivan's stupid guild. Beat her senseless!" Master demands!

"It's because of Wendy." I correct and look towards the arena and watch as they set up the match.

"What's wrong, First?" Romeo inquires.

"What could the aim of this Raven Tail guild be?" Mavis put her thoughts aloud.

"They're obviously here to embarrass us. They really piss me off." Makarov says irritably.

"That could be a factor. But you're missing the bigger picture." Everybody looks at me with confusion on their faces.

"They obviously want us to eat ice cream and prance on unicorns over a rainbow with them." I exclaim with sparkles in my eyes. They all face plant.

"You can't be serious!" Happy yells disbelievingly at me. I crack a smile and wink down at the blue cat.

"No, I'm not. But it does seem very fishy that a guild that was believed to be dark is in the games. Especially when it's the master's son. Think about it; is there a reason they would want to compete and target Fairy Tail specifically." I looked to Makarov with a knowing look. "Like a secret perhaps?" Then I shrugged. "I don't know specifically, but I don't think this is all entirely trying to embarrass us." The master looked at me with eyes slightly widened. I look back to the match that had just begun.

"Woo! Go Lucy!" I cheered and the guild was surprised to see that two gates had been opened. As the battle was going on I had to shield myself from the sand storm Taurus and Scorpio started up. As Flare got launched up, Lucy dismissed her two celestial spirits. Flare then transformed her hair into a wolf as she was falling down while doing a war cry of "Blondie!"

"Woof?" I sputtered out nervously and a little bit as a question. As the wolf launched itself at Lucy she summoned Cancer. He then proceeded to cut Flare's hair. "Snip, snip!" I exclaim with enthusiasm. "Buuut… she's pissed now…" I said referring to Flare with a wince. Flare's hair dove underground and came up to latch around Lucy's ankles. As she got spun around, a collective of, "Lucy!" rang out around the arena. As Lucy was lying on the ground she reached for her Fleuve d'etoiles and latched that onto Flare's arm. They then proceeded to drag each other into the air, which I never understood that logic of gravity but nonetheless.

"Good one Lucy!" I shouted, but it quickly turned into a shout of dismay as she started getting burned by Flare's hair. Heh that rhymed… Now isn't the time, Heather!

"Lucy! Come on! Stand up!" I encourage. She stood up while taking off her boots with a wince, and I smiled because I knew she was complaining about how much she liked them. "Lucy! Forget the boots and kick her ass!" I shout.

I saw her turn towards us and I tilted my head in confusion. What was she looking at us for?

"Lucy! Come on! Rip her hair off her head if you need to!" I shouted aggressively, trying to remember why she was looking over here. She started to shout a name before hair covered her mouth and threw Lucy to the ground.

As the other guild members tried to encourage her in their own way, I kept silent and put a hand to my chin. What was she yelling about, or rather who? Why can't I remember…? I guess it had been since November… but that doesn't mean I should have forgotten. As these thoughts swirled in my head the two on the field were having a conversation before I caught the last bit the master said.

_A strange presence? What is he- WAIT A MINUTE!_

I look up just as Lucy was getting whipped with hair and I looked around to find something. As I snuck a glance at the battle, Lucy was getting flung.

_Crap, I need to find it before she turns into toast… Although, she wouldn't be very good toast… it would taste a little like burnt human flesh and- NO! STOP! BAD HEATHER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FOCUSED ON YOU'RE MAIN OBJECTIVE RIGHT NOW!_

When I snapped myself out of my thoughts she was getting whipped with the fire induced hair. I stepped back and ran into one of the guild members on accident. Apologizing, I tried as discreetly and quickly as possible to get where Asuka was without causing a disruption. She gets bound in her hair, and I widen my eyes.

"Excuse me!" I yelled loudly and the guild members looked at me strangely as I almost shoved my way through the members. I got to Asuka and grab the hair just before Natsu got there.

"Lucy!" I yelled as I yanked the hair and Natsu burned it to a crisp. "Now's your chance!" We yelled together, leaning over the railing.

Suddenly, Lucy was out of Flare's grasp, and I was seeing double blonde. And one of them was in a towel. I laughed at that.

"Put some clothes on Gemini!" I yelled to the towel clad Lucy. I then looked over at the guild with the darkest look I could muster. "If you don't stop staring at her like that, I will annihilate you all." I then cracked my knuckles and all the males silenced themselves. I smirked in triumph. "Thank you, now." My whole expression turned into a cheery, happy go lucky one that I usually wear. I turn back to face Lucy and wolf whistle. "You look amazing Lucy!" I laugh as she turns to me with a blush as I wave enthusiastically. She then rolls her eyes with a smile and goes on to do Urano Metria. Soon lights shoot across the sky towards the arena. All of a sudden, the lights disappeared and in the middle stood a very confused Lucy with a scared Flare. I blinked then my expression slowly turned to one of understanding then anger. I clenched my fists at my side tightly to keep the anger at bay as Lucy fell to the ground. Defeated. I slowly back away and turn around to exit the area the guild is presiding to cool off.

I walk down the hallway and in my blind rage, I accidentally run into somebody. I mumble an incoherent apology with my bangs covering my rage.

"Sad you didn't win huh? Well, no need to cry, I'm sure you can just turn into a bystander and cheer on the winning guilds." That voice. It pisses me even more off.

"Heh, if you think I'm sad, guess again. I'm pissed beyond belief, I'm sure you don't want to mess with me right now. Even I wouldn't want to mess with me right now." I laugh without humour and say with a little spite in my voice, but otherwise, it was calm.

"Of course the shorty would be pissed." A new voice, a new person to make fear me. You do _not_ call me short and get away with it. I whirl around to face the new comer. A girl with shoulder length black hair, dull blue eyes, bangs that shoot across her forehead in a straight line, and a red strapless shirt, black skirt and black shoes that adorned her body. She looked about 5'7".

"Who you calling so short she can ride on the back of a flea!" I screamed, launching myself at the girl. I tackled her to the ground and before I could physically harm her, I was lifted up by my waist.

"Let me down! She deserves to get punched in the boob!" I shriek, struggling to get out of the unknown person's grasp. Said person hosted me up and over the shoulder. _Who the hell is this guy?!_

He carried me away as I heard a snicker; I looked up and spotted Kyla "hiding" a laugh behind her hand. I tried to get out of the guys grasp again, but he kept a firm hold on me so I couldn't escape. She will wish she had never double crossed me the moment I get my hands on that "perfect" head of hers.

"I… hope you step on a lego, Kyla!" I shout at her right before we round a corner, and I hear a genuine gasp, because stepping on legos hurt… probably.


	12. Art Of Seduction

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the excruciating long wait on this with that sort of cliff hanger. I had started marching band, but it's now over and my muse is back and woo! Please don't be mad. I worked on this chapter for a few days and wouldn't been done with it sooner if it wasn't for my trip to visit my sister on Saturday. But anyway! Point is marching band is officially over and I have a kindle I can take with me everywhere! Although the battery life kind of sucks, but hey! What can you do? The next update I'll do is probably for a past chapter, because honestly, if you go back and read the first few, yeah not so pretty. But I'll try to do it so it's an update of an old and a new, is a two for one deal! Anyway! On with the story! You actually get an explanation for why Heather changed the plot line and why her friends are there with her! So, read review and enjoy! OH! I don't remember doing a disclaimer for this story... not that it's really necessary, but I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters, obviously. Oh! But when I do own something that becomes popular, I'm going to read the fanfiction and make some of my own. It'll be great, but nobody will know!**

"Put me down! Put me down!" I yelled as I was struggling against the unknown force. I was carried down the hall until we got to a secluded part and he finally set me on my feet. I huffed very annoyed at the man in front of me.

"What was that for?!" My face held an irritated expression as I demanded an answer from him.

"As much as I enjoyed seeing you peg down her ego, the guards were going to their positions for after the games ended today." Is the answer he supplied.

"But... Dedriiiiccckk! I was almost done. And she called me short! Just because I'm 5'3"-" I was interrupted.

"5'2.8"" Dedrick corrected. I glared at him.

"Because I'm 5'2.8"," I grudgingly corrected myself. "Doesn't give her the right to call me short!" I huffed indignantly.

"Do you honestly want to have me try breaking you out of the jail? I think we can kick ass, but against the Executioners, we don't stand a chance." I gave him the 'Are you fucking kidding me?' face. "Okay so I admit, we could defeat at least one." He corrected. I heaved a sigh, but agreed nonetheless.

"I guess you have a point. Which brings me to the next fact. If the last day of the games is in five days, counting today... then where do we come in? Why is there six contestants?" I asked, perplexed.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He concluded. I put a hand to my chin in thought.

"Well what if-" I get cut off by footsteps heading our direction. "Guess our discussion time is over. We'll talk more when there aren't... listening ears." I give him an enthusiastic hug, and in response he picked me up and squeezed to the point of my back cracking. After he sets me down, I stumble a bit from the dizziness and he stabilizes me while chuckling.

"You get so dizzy from the smallest things."

"Yeah, I know, and it sucks! I have been going to the doctors for it! I have postural something or other. It means I'm really sensitive to my blood pressure raising and lowering. It's such a hassle, but what can I do?" I said with a shrug.

"Not get dizzy." Dedrick stated. I jokingly shove him.

"Yeah yeah. Don't rub it in." I tell him with an eye roll. "Anyway, I'm going to go back to my guild, see how the games are coming along." I start heading back the way I came before getting carried away.

"Alright, bye!" I waved at him as I kept walking. After turning a corner I sighed, how exactly do I fit in to all of this? I know Nori came to me in Skyloft as a spirit in a sword, so I kind of altered that since she was never supposed to exist but... how do I fit in the story line here. Whale, I'll just have to wait and see. But in the meantime, let's just enjoy it here.

Walking back to the guild, I'm pretty sure I took a few wrong turns. I made it there though... is what I wish had happened. Am I really lost? God this sucks.

While walking, I thought of all the possibilities to answer my question that didn't make any sense. I know I came here on my own free will, but the point in the fact is, me being here changed things. And I want answers, but where to get them is a mystery to me.

As I was walking, I didn't let the person following me know that I knew he was there. I just kept a facade that I was to deep into my thoughts to notice his very obvious footsteps. And I do mean very obvious.

Taking a sudden right turn, I stop and press myself against the wall. The man follows the turn but isn't expecting me to be waiting for him. I grab his arm, twist myself around so that I was now behind him and press him against the wall, where I was a second so. I was met with black hair that went to the strangers shoulders, and broad shoulders at that. I was begrudgingly meeting them height wise, god I'm short.

"Yes?" I question with a tilt of my head at the mystery man. I heard a front and a curse fly out of his mouth.

"I wasn't following you." Was the immediate response. I sigh and hit the back of his head with my free hand. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Tsk Tsk." I shook my head from my place behind the man. "Now did I say anything about you following me?" Another curse flew out of his mouth followed by a smirk from me. "So, you confirmed my suspicions, now answer my questions or my sadist side will show." I smiled wickedly to prove my point. "Who are you, what's you're boss's name, and why the hell were you following me?"

"I don't have to answer shit." He spat out. I let out a sigh and shoved him into the wall harder.

"Don't make this difficult for yourself. I want answers, and I can be a bit stubborn." I heard a laugh behind me.

"That's an understatement." I let out another sigh.

"Heeey Dedrick. What's up?"

"I noticed you took a wrong turn, so I came to make sure you weren't completely lost, only to here your demanding voice and this idiot." I let out a laugh at the accuracy in his statement.

"Right. Now then, where was I? Oh right!" I tripped the guy, making him fall to the ground with a painful thud. "The answers if you will Mr. Smith."

The man gave me a blank look as I was smiling down at him with a done of innocence.

"That's not my name." My smile turned into a frown.

"Oh please, you sound like a bad pop song from 2008. And since you refuse to give me something, and I made it sound amazing mind you, I am calling you Mr. Smith. Or you could give me my answers and make it easier on both of us. It's up to you." I say with a shrug. He gave me a defiant look and I pressed my foot against his throat. "Alright, don't give me answers, see if I care. But I am very capable in the art of getting what I want, whether the person likes it or not Mr. Smith." You could tell the decision was wavering in his eyes as I applied more pressure.

"Alright!" I blinked seeing how easy it was. I eased the pressure on his throat. "My name is Aiden! I work for The Corporation. They sent me to keep an eye on you!" The panic was evident on his face. I blinked, he actually thought I was going to kill him. WHAT KIND OF COMPANY DOES HE WORK FOR?! Which brings another thing around.

My laughter filled the hall as I learned against the wall to keep me starting upright. "T-the Corporation? Wha-what kind of name is that?!" My hand slid off the wall as I found myself a laughing heap on the ground.

"What, is your boss's name actually "The Boss"." I continued laughing more than necessary. "S-sorry, but who the fuck names their company "The Corporation"? That's so uncreative and stupid." I quieted my laughing to a few giggles here and there as the man sat up and criss-crossed his legs. I don't think he was quite amused by my scene. I finally stopped laughing and sat in front of him waiting for him to explain.

"Are you done?" At the nod of my head, he continued, "Well, my company specializes in things that don't seem accurate enough for reality. We study them and find an explanation. We also do a side work of selling everyday items." I scoffed.

"So you're basically a shittier reality version of the Phantomhive's." When he gave me a confused look I elaborated. "The Phantomhive's specialize in the supernatural and take cases to either dispose or help put justice in the cases he takes. His main front is a children's store. Come on get with the program." He nodded.

"Basically, anyway, they wanted me to keep an eye on you because you're not right. Well, let me rephrase that." He added quickly when he saw the murderous intent in my eyes. "You're basically part of the supernatural. We don't have technology in our world to visit other places, much less change the outcome." My eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Then how come Dedrick and Juan are here, along with Kyla? And that doesn't explain how Nori is here too." I looked over to Dedrick with a confused expression. He just shrugged in return. "Also, how the hell are you here?" I narrow my eyes suspiciously, turning back to Aiden.

"Your friends are here because it helped with the plot line to accommodate your being here, which is probably why your enemy is in Sabertooth. As for Nori, she was technically your guardian, and since she started your journey with you, and saved your life, your subconscious and conscious didn't want to let her go, and since she was willing, she is allowed to go." That made sense.

"Well do you know what my role is here, and why are you giving me answers when you were so difficult at first? I may be sadistic, but I'm not a murderer."

"I actually don't know, and as for the second question, well, I needed to make sure you were the right person that I could tell. If you wouldn't tried to seduce me, I wouldn't have thought you were Heather."

"..." I heard Dedrick bust up laughing and I elbowed him. "My charm works in different ways." I say with an indifferent expression.

"You're just saying that because you too adorable to seduce anyone if you tried. You'd make a complete fool of yourself." I glared at Dedrick with a faint blush to my face.

"That doesn't make a damn difference." I state, a little miffed.


	13. I Love You, In a Platonic Way

**I'm sorry! I meant to update but I didn't know how to continue after the last chapter, and then there was this reviewer who melted my heart because she reviewed basically every chapter in one day, and I woke up to like 30 emails from this story and my Zelda one. And as a slight bonus, I'm updating chapter 1 since that's already rewritten, and I'm working on chapter two. I decided that I didn't like the character cards since Heather is technically a celestial mage, sooooooo I'm changing it to keys, BUT it's not going to be any Fairy Tail characters, and its staying the same people I had in mind. Yeah yeah, not really original with summoning. But it's either that or poke balls... wait... I'm working on it! Anyway, read review and enjoy! **

"So Dedrick?" Said male looked at me with a quizzical expression. "How's Korinn?" I asked with my head tilted. He gave a small smile as he looked forward.

"Good... Well as of the last time I talked to her. I haven't been able to since I got here." I winced.

"Sorry." He shrugged and told me it wasn't my fault.

"On a slightly different topic, have you taken her out on a date? I mean, she's so tiny and your... taller than her... It's adorable!" I say fangirling. Dedrick rolls his eyes at me.

"Why are you do obsessed with my girlfriend and I's relationship?"

"Because I ship it. I ship it so hard." He just gives an exasperated sigh and a quiet chuckle. "Alright! I'll see you later loser!" I tell him with a cheerful smile as we part ways.

"Your the loser here." He tells me with a poke to my stomach. I grunt and swat his hand away.

"Right, right. Anyway, see you later!" I yell out to him with a wave as I make my way to the bar the guild was at. I walked in silence, thinking about the explanation I was given earlier today.

Hmm, so I'm a supernatural case? Cool! I feel like the Doctor only not British, a girl and without a tardis or sonic screwdriver... Yeah, guess I'm not the Doctor... hold up... THAT GUY DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION ON HOW HE WAS HERE! THAT LITTLE SNEAK!

I sigh and run a hand through my hair as I enter the bar. Makarov notices me and jumps on the table. Woah, talk about excellent timing.

"All right, now that we're all here... Listen up, brats! Today's defeat is the seed for tomorrow's victory! We'll rise up and show them! We don't know the meaning of giving up! Our goal is to be number one in Fiore!" He yelled out with determination lacing in his voice as well as a determined look on the master's features. We all cheered in approval to accommodate his words. It only gets better from here.

As the party continued, I was hanging out with Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and Erza.

"I have a feeling that someone is chuckling like an evil mastermind." I state with my index finger to my chin while my face held a look of contemplation.

"Why do you say that, Heather?" Lucy questioned me with a confused look.

"Because I remember this epi- I mean just a feeling... hah hah hah?" I gave a sheepish smile.

"That reminds me, where did you go after Lucy's match?" Erza interrogated me and I looked at he calmly.

"To punch a wall." I said with the most nonchalant tone and expression in the world. The four of them face planted and Gray got in my face to yell.

"Why would you do that? I wasn't that bad of a fight!"

"I was mad and detected foul play." I shrugged and answered him with a blank face. Natsu started laughing loudly and patted me on the back.

"Did you at least make a dent?" I looked up at him.

"In the wall or an enemy's face?" He laughed louder and roughly patted back again.

"Good job Heather!" Lucy got a tick mark on her face.

"That not something to be congratulating, Natsu! She could have gotten in serious trouble! And the we would be down one more member!" Lucy sternly scold us both. I gave a sheepish laugh and a rubbed the back of my neck while Natsu accidentally brought his hand down on Lucy's shoulder too hard and brought her to the floor.

"You worry touch Lucy Heather wouldn't get in trouble that easily. It's fine!" I beamed at his words. He then got distracted and challenged Max to a fight.

"See? No harm done Lucy." I gave her my most innocent smile as I helped her up.

"Maybe not to you, but I was harmed." She whined. I only patted her back in sympathy as a response and Erza was too busy eating a piece of cake to do anything while Gray got his attention diverted from trying to get away from Juvia.

"Who's up next?! Give me your best shot!" Natsu shouted in victory as he stood on a table in a warrior pose. Poor Max was on the ground looking beaten up.

"Awesome Natsu!"

"You're weak, Max!"

"How did he become this strong in three months?"

"Where do we stand now...?"

"Interesting, I'll be your opponent." Gajeel pipes up bringing a fist up with a smile.

"Leave it be. If it's you or Natsu, it won't be for fun anymore." Laxus said with an indifferent tone looking at Gajeel over his shoulder.

"Oh, you've become such a mellow guy, Laxus!" Gajeel stated while patting his head while Levi held him fast around the waist, trying to pull.

"Stop it Gajeel!" Levi pulled harder.

"B-Bastard! What do you think you're doing to Laxus?! You're trampling on our pride! Bodyguards of Laxus', the Raijinshuu, assemble!" Freed yelled with a slight blush on his face. I just continued laughing at the scene they were making.

"No way..." Evergreen stated as she was laying on the floor, her upper body sprawled over a tipped over chair, with a bottle in her hand.

Bicslow lay next to her with his butt in the air and his tongue sticking out. Kana was laughing as she rest her head in her arms by a glass and a bottle full of alcohol and I started laughing harder.

"Pathetic..." Kana said with a smile.

And the Bacchus showed up and challenged her to a drinking contest. I was all opted for watching but then I saw Nori at the bar with a smile on her face as she chatted with Lucy.

"Noriii!" I yelled out as I tackled the poor girl in a hug to the ground. I feel like I've been neglecting you!" I heard an exasperated sigh and then a small laugh.

"It's okay Heather." She answered with a small smile. I rubbed my face on hers as I fake cried without tears.

"Buuuut Nooooriiiii! It's not okay! I love you!" She laughed a bit more and stroked my head.

"I love you too, now get off." She quietly ordered me. I got off with a pout.

"Since when did you start ordering me around?" Her face resembled that of a strawberry and she started apologizing profusely. I only laughed with a hand on my stomach and one on her head. Lucy was laughing with me when we finally called Nori down as she started laughing too. The three of us conversed until Lucy left to go see the commotion Bacchus ensued while Nori and I kept chatting.

"Oh! I found out that apparently I was supernatural thing that need to be examined by this guy named... uh... I think it was James... Yeah, we'll go with that for now." I beamed with a smile. Nori rolled her eyes.

"I could've told you that." I tilted my head in confusion until I widened my eyes and put a hand over my heart and the back of my hand to my forehead.

"You wound me, my love. How could you ever say that?!" She just smiled and sipped her drink.

"Anyway, he was rude and didn't answer how he got here. Totally avoided the question. Maybe he's secretly a pervert and he avoided the question because I would've found out!"

"Sometimes I worry about the state of your mind." Nori answered with a slight shake of her head. I just gave her a big smile. I looked over and saw a sight that was amazing... but nonetheless...

"Gray! Stop being gay with Natsu and put some fucking clothes on!"


	14. Cool Yeah, no

**Oh heeeyy... *awkwardly smiling* Well, I'm here, after much complaining from my Mexican friend... YEAH! I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU! Ahem, anyway. I revised chapter two and I like the change I made. It's a lot better, grammar and diction wise. ^-^ So yeah! Read, review and enjoy! Oh, and the last time I updated, I barely remember XD. It was my birthday on December 28th, and I updated the next day after I got back from getting my permit so. Woo! Motivation! Anywho, happy late... everything up till this point! I know, I'm late, but what can you do? Oh! I've been thinking ahead for ideas, and I have to perfect plan that won't happen for a few more stories. And I'm not disclosing that information to anyone... So yeah, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"It's day two of the Grand Magic Games at the stage arena! Our quest on this second day is renowned reporter for the Weekly Sorcerer, Jason!" Who? I looked up at the box for a sec before I heard an obnoxious voice over a microphone.<p>

"Cool!" Jason said… Oh, it's _that_ guy… Gross.

"Okay, the competition has already begun! And its name is… Chariot!" Oh! I remember this game! Hilariously played, and it gains our guild some reputation points! So, it's a win-win scenario.

"This competition takes place on top of a line of vehicles, with the idea being to reach the goal without falling off. As the vehicles are always moving, just one moment of carelessness could lead to a misstep! The vehicles will wind their way around the sightseeing spots of Crocus, but which team will arrive here at Domus Flau?! Everyone in the stadium, you can watch the race here on Lacrima Vision!"

"Cool!" Oh Godric, save me.

"At any rate, Yajima, who could have predicted this turn of events?" Yajima made a noise of agreement.

"Why did Natsu sign up for this?" Gray exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Because he's a dumb ass." I state with a shrug of my shoulders as I take a sidelong look at him. "I mean, seriously, tell me differently." I said exasperated when I got a disapproving look from Lucy.

"You'd think he'd be able to tell what kind of event it was from the name 'Chariot'!" I gave Lucy a look that screamed, 'you're proving my point'. "That doesn't mean you have to state it, Heather." She grumbled in response as I gave her a cheeky grin.

"That's not it, once he makes up his mind to do it, he doesn't listen." Erza attempts at a half-hearted defense.

"He probably thought he'd be fighting the chariots themselves…" Elfman had a look of defeat on his face.

"Like I said, total dumb ass." Laughing at my own statement Lucy just shakes her head at me.

"Oh, my! Way in the rear is a groggy-looking Natsu from Fairy Tail A!"

"This isn't gonna work…" Jet had cringed back when he noticed Natsu in the very back of the chariots slowly making his way. And by slowly, I mean extremely slowly. Imagine getting a dizzy spell then the sudden urge to throw-up and having to slowly make your way down the hallway to the bathroom because if you move to fast you're about to puke. Yeah, imagine that, but on a chariot that's linked together on a constant move to get to the finish line. Yeah, not the best feeling.

I started to lightly snort when I randomly got a picture of the contestants running on a bunch of Links. Heh heh. That's great.

"Yeah, you're right, it wouldn't work at all." Laughing more until I realized he was actually referring to. "Oh, you meant… yeah, no. It'll be fine. I think." I tapped my lips with my index finger with thought, trying to recall events of this episode. Eh, it'll come back eventually.

"That's not all! Right in From of him is Gajeel from Fairy Tail B and even Sting from Sabertooth, all moving like molasses."

"Isn't that a cookie? Like a no bake cookie? I'm pretty sure, I mean, my aunt made some when I was younger… we ended up having a cookie war because she baked them. Let me tell you, those cookies were deadly and left bruises." I shivered at the memory. Lucy gave me a mock there-there pat on my back as she stifled a laugh at my discomfort.

"What's going on here Yajima?"

"I suppose the three of them have something in common. " I did an unlady-like snort.

"What's going on? Why is Gajeel like that?!" PantherLily cried out.

"He has motion sickness. Just like all dragon slayers." I mumbled with a shrug.

"Don't swipe Natsu's character!" Happy was actually crying.

"And a member of Sabertooth too…" Levi looked extremely worried.

"Plagiarism!" I exclaimed with a fist raised in the air as Happy raised one also.

"Aye-sir!" He's so cute.

"Alright, let's check in with the leaders of the group. It's a fierce dead heat at the front! In the lead is Blacksnake of Raven Tail! Ichiya of Blue Pegasus is on his heels, followed by Yuuka of Lamia Scale, and Risley of Mermaid Heel! Some distance behind them is Bacchus from the reserve squad of Quatro Cerberus! There it is! Risley's gravity-altering!" I watched in amazement as Risley started running on the side of the chariot around Yuuka.

"Wow…"

"She avoided the surge by running on the side of the vehicle!" Yes, we can see that.

I watched in disgust as Ichiya stuck glass vile looking things in his noise and rushed forward. My attention got diverted as Bacchus lifted his foot up and stomped down on the chariot, basically destroying it and sending Yuuko, Ichiya, and Risley flying.

"Bacchus used his power to destroy the vehicles!" We can see that! I should just start tuning this guy out.

"He's more powerful than he was seven years ago." Erza exclaimed with her hands on the railing as she was slightly leaning forward.

"What's with this guy?!" Elfman yelled in bafflement.

"Dude! I'm right here! No need to yell in my ear!" I glared up at Elfman… yes, up. Why in Hufflepuff's name am I so Godric Gryffindoring short! Elfman shrinks back by my intensity and by the time I look back to the contest Bacchus was crossing the finishing line along with Blacksnake, Risley, Yuuka, and Ichiya. And poor Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting were slowly coming to the finish line. And really, the chariots were doing most of the work. Pathetic. But hey, I'm not judging… that much.

"Natsu!" That was jet.

"Gajeel!" That was Droy. (A/N: Too lazy to look it up to see if it's correct. Fingers crossed.)

"Maybe Laxus, too?" Mira-Jane innocently prompted.

"Don't tell anybody." He stated indifferently with is arms crossed.

"I think it's obvious by this point." Juvia pointed out while leaning against the ledge with her arms crossed.

"In any case, you shouldn't have admitted it." I cast my gaze at him nonchalantly with a small smile.

"…We're not going to miss one or two points." I caught the end of that conversation Sting started and laughed out loud. You're right, it's not like they lose by one point or anything, right? Oh sarcasm, how I love you. I got weird looks from the guild but they just shrugged it off, kind of used to my weirdness that consisted of me.

The conversation they were having left the stadium in silence as the words sunk in. Basically Sting had stated that the Fairy Tail nowadays only lusted for power and it was totally different than when he had grown up. And Natsu was all inspirational and shit, and went on to state how it was for is friends because they waited for them to return after disappearing.

"Awe, look at him giving an inspirational speech and shit." I said with a small smile and barely any hint of being a smart ass.

"Natsu!" The guild yelled out, some with tears in their eyes. Everybody had a smile on their face as he kept getting closer to the finish line. He gave out a fierce battle cry as he reached his arm out and lied there, sprawled across the finish line. Next Gajeel came across in the same manor while Sting just walked away. And that was how Fairy Tail received their first few points and some respect from the crowd.

"Woo! Good job!" I laughed while launching myself over the ledge and landing in a crouch before running towards the two guild members to help them up and into the infirmary. I heaved Natsu up and put his arm around my shoulder as I watched Levi do the same to Gajeel. We smiled at each other before leading them away.

"Please don't puke on me." I grimaced as I led him through the halls. He grumbled a response that suspiciously sounded like no promises and I wrinkled my noise at him.

After I placed him on the bed he started making horrible noises to show he was in pain and I laughed at him from where I was sitting beside him.

"Is Natsu going to be okay?" Lucy looked up quizzically towards Grandine… or at least that's what I remember her name to be.

"There's nothing to worry about with him. He just has motion sickness." She stated indifferently.

"What about Wendy?" Lucy inquired while glancing over at said girl in the opposite bed.

"She's recovered a lot." Was the response she received.

"Are you back to normal, Carla?"

"Yes…" Carla responded back, a little reserved with her answer.

"Well, thank goodness for that!" Lucy exclaimed with a grin.

"Everyone's waiting, so I'll be going." Lucy said while running to the door and just stopping by the frame.

"Bye Lucy! I'm gonna stay here to keep an eye on him." I stated with a grin. She nodded.

"Okay! See you!" She waved and then disappeared around the corner.

"You don't intend to say anything?" I turned away from them and leaned back against the wall feigning ignorance.

"What good would telling her about the future do? There's no way she would believe me." Carla looked down, dejection on her face.

"When you don't believe it yourself, certainly other people wouldn't believe it." Grandine prompted while having her back towards the female cat.

"That's right! I don't believe that stuff! It was just a dream! It was a dream… Not a premonition." The cat yelled with her arms out in front of her and paws in little fists.

I looked over at Carla and tilted my head, "If it isn't that big of a deal, then why are you making it seem like it is?" I questioned. I didn't get a response. I just shrugged and leaned my head back against the wall as I was seated in one of those doctors chair thingies, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
